After Death (Alternate Universe 4)
by Samuel The Raconteur
Summary: After spending several decades in the realm of the dead, Finn is allowed to see his beloved once more. Marceline never expected him to come back. So when he did, she wasn't willing to let him go again.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Death never scared me. It was what I would leave behind that scared me. I would have to leave her behind. I never wanted that, but we knew exactly what we were getting into when we first kissed. As much as we both hated to admit it, our time together had an expiration date. Maybe that's what tore her apart the most.

* * *

Being dead wasn't something I liked, but something I got used to. Death wasn't that bad of a guy once I finally got to know him. He told me that he didn't want to bring me to the realm of the dead, but he simply had to.

To maintain the balance and hold the order.

I knew that I wouldn't nor could have returned to the world of the living and hated it. It hurt to know that she would be lonely and left with a heavy heart. Sometimes I swore that I could hear her cries, her pleas in desperate hopes that maybe just maybe I would be there and make her smile again, but I simply couldn't. Not anymore.

In this realm, time is of no factor. There is no sun. There is no moon. There are no months. There are no days. And there are no hours. Just a dark black sky, grey land and a bunch of dead folk to keep you company. They weren't all bad though. I met a man who lived during the age of the early 1920's. He told me his tragic tale of how he fell in love with a woman who simply didn't have the ability to love him back. No matter how hard he tried he could never get her to say those three words. As I listened to this man, I truly felt sorry for him. He offered her his heart and she offered him nothing but mind games, manipulation and heart break. I thought of what could have happened if the woman I loved denied me her affection, but I stopped thinking about it as the thought left a bitter imprint in my mind. I don't know how long I've been in here. My internal clock doesn't really do me any good since I have no idea of what time it really is. I always feel empty as I wander through this realm. I've been here for quite a long time and I still don't know my way around. Maybe it's for the best. Me being dead and all. Maybe she'll get over me and find someone else. Someone better than me. Someone who won't die.

* * *

I sift through my memories like movies and try to live them all over again. The adventures I had with Joshua and Jake, the times spent slaying evil creatures, the rejection from Bonnie, the heartbreak with Flame Princess and finally, the time I spent with Marceline. I shared the best moments of my life with her. Most of my pleasant memories associate themselves with her. Each time I see her in my memory, I smile. I smile at the fact that in one point of my existence, I had her in my arms. I loved her more than anything and she knew it. She used to tease me and say that I was too adorable and cute and that I had a problem because of it, but I knew that deep down inside she actually loved it. There would be nights where we would just lay out on the grassy fields of Ooo and just talk. About anything and everything. Our fears, hopes, wishes and dreams. She would lay beside me and stare into my eyes with her own. They would glimmer with a deep dark but yet brilliant shade of crimson. Her jet black hair would flow down her shoulders and shine with an unnatural brilliance to it. Her smooth, soft and pale skin would soothe me as her body would brush against mine. She was absolutely perfect in every way to me. She was everything I wanted and more.

I can never be with her again.

* * *

I know I've been here longer than I'd be willing to admit. I just wish maybe, just maybe that she's still waiting for me, but I know she's not anymore. I'm certain she's found someone else to help lift the weight off her shoulders. I'm just hoping that she won't be hurt again.

* * *

Sometimes I lay down and think. I think about how I ended up here and how I want to get out, but that's all I ever do. Think. No putting plans into motion and taking action. None of that. It's not like I've tried before, believe me I have. It's just for the fact that I can't get out of here without Death's permission since I'm part of the deceased here. So I sit here in my own shadow, take in the air and think.

Sometimes I see Death watching me.

* * *

Nobody has been around for miles. I spent the majority of my.. uh.. 'day' searching for a single soul to talk to, but eventually just talked to myself. Not like I had a problem with that, but I'd much rather have an actual conversation with someone rather than just ramble on to myself like I'm doing now.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Death sitting right next to me, staring into the black abyss known as the sky, humming to himself.

"Finn." He called my name out

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him curiously

"I have some news for you." He said calmly

"You do?" I asked

"Yes. I do. I know that you miss the land of the living and your.. dearly beloved."

"Yeah. I do."

"I can let you visit her and the realm of the living."

My jaw dropped. My mind raced and my heart threatened its way out of my chest. Did he just say what I think he said?

"I know what you're thinking, but I've seen you always longing to be with your wife and It is within my power to let you visit her since It is my decision if you stay dead or not." He said with a small smirk

"Are you serious?" I asked him

"I usually don't joke about these matters."

"I..I.." I stuttered

"Don't say anything." Death said as he stood up, dusting himself off

"Okay." I said as I got up with him

He grabbed his scythe off the floor. It was a long, slender and black design. The silver blade was long and had a jagged edge to it.

"Stand back." Death told me

I walked back a couple of inches, but still stared at where we were looking at. Death gripped his scythe with both of his hands and raised it in the air and slashed it down. A purple portal appeared in front of us. I looked inside it and saw images forming inside of it. Once the images fully formed I saw a treehouse. My treehouse.

"I'll be back to get you in two weeks." Death said as he held his scythe like a staff

"Thank you." I told him

"Be careful out there. Things may have changed more than you have expected" He warned me

I nodded to him and walked into the portal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back again. I don't know what this story will be because it just started out as an idea. I think it could be a short story or something. ****Anyways, back to work on Mentality!**

**With love,**

**Samuel the Raconteur**


	2. Reunion

_Act I: Reunion_

* * *

I walked into a grassy field as the portal behind me imploded within itself. I looked around and saw the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky a dark pink. I felt much warmer as the sun poured it's warmth on to my skin. I haven't felt this sensation in decades.

"I'm back.." I said to myself

I turned around and saw my old treehouse several yards my thoughts assaulted my mind as I wandered through the endless opportunities layed out before me. Next thing I knew my legs were taking me to my old treehouse. With each step I took my anticipation grew. The wind began flowing throughout the grassy plains, the air blowing my hair back. I looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds. This was nice.

Next thing I knew I found myself at the door to the treehouse. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. How am I going to explain this to her? It's not everyday that you go back into the world of the living after dying.

I slowly opened the front door and walked in.

* * *

When I walked inside I made my way to the ladder. I heard the sound of little scuffling footsteps as I climbed up. When I reached the top of the ladder I curiously looked around. Nothing had changed. It's exactly as I remember it. A small yelling came from above me and I felt a small pat on my neck as something landed on my head.

"Beemo chop!" A tiny voice yelled

"Beemo?" I said as I brought the little teal robot off my head

The console looked at me, studying my face. As soon as it got a good look at my face, a digitally surprised expression emerged on its face.

"FINN!" The little robot yelled

"Hey, Beemo!" I said as I hugged it

"I've missed you so much, Finn."

"I know you have. I've missed you too."

Beemo started crying as it tried to wrap it's arms around me. I hugged it even tighter.

"Beemo, I need to see Marceline. Do you know where she is?" I asked

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"Can you wake her up and tell her to come downstairs?'

"Yes!"

Beemo hopped out of my hands, scurried away and began climbing up the ladder to my old bedroom. I took a deep breath as I waited. I glanced at the wedding ring that hung by a string around my neck. I ran a hand through my shoulder length hair and smoothed out my white shirt.

"Beemo, you better have a good reason for waking me up." A female's voice came from upstairs

"It is a good reason. I promise!" Beemo replied excitedly

"Whatever you say, Beemo." The voice said

Beemo emerged from the bedroom and hopped down. It ran to the table in the kitchen and hopped on a chair.

A pale woman with ebony hair floated down from the bedroom. When she landed in the living room her eyes met mine.

"Hi." I said calmly

Her eyes watered up as we stared at each other.

"Finn?" She said as she looked at me

She quickly flew towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me. I felt tears emerge from my eyes as I put my arms around her waist. She hugged me even tighter. I heard sobbing come from her as we stood there embracing each other.

"I missed you." I told her

"I missed you too." She said softly

We held each other in silence. I heard a clapping noise coming from the kitchen. I looked and saw Beemo clapping as it watched us. I looked back at Marceline and found her gazing into my eyes as a smile formed on her face. I smiled back at her. I closed my eyes and brought my lips forth to meet hers. She passionately returned the kiss. A weird shutter sound rang throughout the room. I ignored it. Marceline ran her hand through my hair and I could feel her trembling. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her even tighter. Soon enough we broke our kiss and pressed our foreheads against each other's.

"How are you even alive?" She asked

I felt my heart sink as soon as the question hit my ears. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm.. not alive. Not for long anyways." I said to her

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only allowed to be here for two weeks." I said

She pressed her head into my chest and nuzzled against it.

"I don't want you to go." She said to me "Not again."

"I don't want to either" I said "But we can enjoy the time we have now."

"Yeah. We can." She said as she pulled her head away from my chest and kissed me once more.

* * *

The entire day consisted mostly of Marceline and I laying on my bed, catching up. I felt my heart skipping beats as she stared into my eyes from time to time. She then told me that it had been eighty seven years since I died. I was completely caught of guard by that.

"What?" I yelled "I didn't think eighty seven years had passed!"

"Time flies, am I right?" She said, trying to ease the situation

"Yeah.. I guess it does." I said while managing a chuckle "So how's the Candy Kingdom been doing? Since.."

"It's doing better." She said "But it's not called the Candy Kingdom anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They call it the Candy Republic now. Ever since.. that day the Candy people took it upon themselves to rebuild and rule over each other fairly like Bonnie did. So the people had her political advisors research different types of government and eventually they found out about democracy. To them that was the fairest one and so they adopted it into the kingdom."

"Wow. Good for them." I said

"Yeah."

"Marceline."

"What?" She said

"How have _**you**_ been all these years?" I asked her

She looked surprised by this question as if she wasn't expecting it at all.

"They weren't the highlight of my immortality." She said as her eyes seemed to lose their shine

"I wish I could've been here with you." I said as I sat up on the bed

"Finn, please.. please don't beat yourself up." She told me as she sat up "Please don't."

I sighed deeply and slumped my shoulders. She crawled up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Finn." She said into my ear

"I love you too." I replied as I placed my hands over her soft and gentle ones

"And that's all that matters." She whispered into my ear, digging her face into my hair

I brought my hands off of hers and turned around to face her. She seemed surprised but quickly smiled. I slowly brought my mouth to her's and kissed her softly. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and crawled on top of her. I pressed her gently on to the bed as we continued kissing, her hands tightly gripping my shirt as she let out a soft moan. She broke away from the kiss and lifted off her grey shirt, revealing a black laced bra. I took my shirt off as well and brought my mouth to her neck, softly sucking on her bite marks. I heard her breathing become jagged as she took in a sharp breath. She then pulled me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly

She pushed me down to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"My turn." She said as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was different for me. I haven't really wrote down stuff like this. You know, fluff and romantic stuff but honestly I have a soft spot for stuff like that. Especially when it comes to Finnceline.**

** I'm pretty brand new to writing on this site. My first story, Mentality I first wrote in January. It's gotten some pretty good reviews for it and I'm grateful that each story I've posted has gotten good reviews. As you may see I decided to change my pen name from "Sianvar the Raconteur" to "Samuel the Raconteur". Just so you know my name is not Samuel. I just did that in honor of my O.C. (If you've read Mentality you know what I'm talking about)**

**In other news, I should have Mentality's next chapter finished by Saturday also expect another chapter for Brothers sometime soon.**

**I'd also like to thank _Neo-Dracula_ for giving me the opportunity to collaborate with him on his story, Criminals. Hopefully what I write will be good enough to make it in his story. **

******The story should pick up in the next chapter or so. And as always this chapter is brought to you w****ith love.**

_**-Samuel the Raconteur**_


	3. Visiting Simon

_**Thirteen Days Remaining**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Marceline was laying with me underneath the fur blankets. We were.. indecent. I felt my cheeks flame up with embarrassment. I shifted my eyes away from her naked form as I moved around awkwardly.

As I shifted, I heard a small giggle. I looked at Marceline and saw her smiling.

"After all this time and you still get embarrassed." She said as she pinned herself against me, causing me to shiver.

"Uhh.."

"Shhh." She silenced me as she placed her index finger over my lips

She pecked me on the lips and rose out of the bed. She didn't even bother covering herself as she walked around. I sat up in the bed and looked at her. Then looking turned into staring.

"Are you gonna just lay down and stare at me all day or are you gonna get out of bed?" She said as she turned around and looked me in my eyes.

I got off my bed slowly. When I stood up, I covered myself with my fur blankets.

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper." Marceline pouted

I felt my face turned red once again. She floated up to me and pressed herself against me.

"Your cheeks look delicious." She whispered into my ear as her hands caressed my chest

I let go of the blanket and kissed her quickly before running out of the room.

"That's so not cool, Finn!" She shouted

I snickered as I jumped down the ladder. I started walking to the kitchen but an unexpected voice stopped me.

"Why are you naked, Finn?"

"AAAH!"

Beemo stood right before me and was staring at my nakedness.

"Beemo, don't look!" I yelled as I quickly covered it's eyes

Marceline floated on down fully clothed, laughing. How she put her clothes on so fast I'll never know.

"You might wanna get dressed, lover boy."

I let go of Beemo as I ran and climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

I came back down a couple of minutes later with clothes on.

"So what you wanna do today?" I asked as I slumped down on my couch

Marceline floated on over to me and landed in my lap. She leaned herself on to me and moved her mouth to my ear.

"I was thinking that I could have you for all myself today." She whispered seductively

"That sounds nice." I replied. "But what about Beemo?"

Marceline had an empty expression on her face. Then her face lit up as she got an idea.

"We could let Simon watch Beemo."

"Ice King? How is that ol' geezer?"

"He's still the same." She replied

"Is he still bummed out about what happened?" I asked

"You'd think that after eighty seven years he'd get over it, but he kinda hasn't. He's a lot more cheerful now but if you mention Bonnie around him he gets really depressed."

"Maybe we should visit him. Hang out with him for a while." I suggested

"I don't know, Finn.."

"Come on, Marcy. He's probably been alone for who knows how long!"

"I guess we can go visit Simon," She said as she floated off of me and grabbed an umbrella. "But you owe me."

"That's fine by me." I said as I got up "Beemo!"

I heard a little footsteps as Beemo ran up to me.

"Yes?"

"You wanna go with us to visit the Ice King?"

"I don't know, Finn. That doesn't sound fun."

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Okay!"

I picked up Beemo and placed him on the back of my neck and went out the door.

* * *

When I stepped outside the sun was shining brightly. Marceline came from behind with her sun protection clothing. She was wearing her old yellow sunhat and gloves. While I was glancing at her, I saw the ring I had gotten her all those years ago on her finger. I grinned stupidly at her.

"What's so funny?" Marceline asked as she cocked an eyebrow at me

"You still have the ring I gave you."

She instantly started blushing a dark shade of red. She brought her hand up and started playing with her hair.

"Well.. yeah. I couldn't just.. throw it away, ya know?" She said.

She flew closer to me and noticed that I didn't have a ring on my finger.

"Where's yours?" She asked worriedly

I pulled up the string necklace on my neck and showed her the ring on it.

"I didn't forget about it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good."

She smiled as she floated towards me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You ready to go" I asked

"Yeah. Let's go."

She wrapped her arms around me and flew into the air.

The landscape looked absolutely gorgeous. The rolling green plains looked so calm and serene. The wind against my skin felt incredible. Marceline looked at me and smiled. She knew that I never really got used to the feeling of flying and probably knew just how much I missed it because she was taking her sweet time flying to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

After half an hour of flying we finally landed in the Ice Kingdom.

Honestly, I don't know what to expect from Ice King. Maybe he'll be the same old guy from before but something in my mind is telling me differently.

"Hey, Simon." Marceline said casually as we flew in through the window

Beemo hopped off my neck and scurried away. I could hear 'wenk' sounds come from down the hall as well as laughter.

"Marceline, what are you doing here? Who's your new friend?"

"Wow. I thought you would've remembered me, Ice King." I said while fixing my hair out of my face. "Especially after all the times me and Jake beat the snot out of you."

"Finn! Oh Finn, my bosom! My friend!" Ice King yelled out as he flew over and hugged me tightly

"You're.. suffocating me!" I said as Ice King squeezed the air out of my lungs

Marceline started laughing at me as I continued to squirm in the Ice King's iron grip.

"I thought you were dead! Eighty seven years and no calls!"

"Ice King I was dead. Wait, you remembered how long I was gone?"

"Pssh! Of course I remember! That was when Princess.." He trailed off

Ice King's facial expression changed quickly.

"Ice King, you alright, man?" I asked

He didn't answer me back. Marceline quickly flew over to him and started talking to him.

"Simon." She called out to him

He stood silently

"Simon, I need you to look at me."

Ice King didn't respond. He just stood there with a distant look in his eyes.

"Simon, it's over. Listen to me. Bonnie will come back, Simon. She just had to leave for a while. She'll be back."

Ice King looked at Marceline.

"I'm sorry. I must've spaced out again. I really need to stop doing that."

"It's okay, Simon." She told him reassuringly

"Finn, you remember what happened all those years ago, don't you?" Ice King asked me

"Yeah, I remember."

"Never thought that all of that would happen, right?"

The wind howled outside as the temperature got even colder within the room. The Ice King continued,

"Why'd Princess Bubblegum have to leave us, Finn?"

"I.. I don't know, but look. We're.. well you two, are still alive and you have each other. It's been like this for a long time, Simon. Whether you believe it or not. Princess Bubblegum may not be here now but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted too see you or any of us like this."

Ice King's face seemed to lighten up a bit as he made eye contact with me.

"You're right. You're completely right."

Gunter and Beemo came waddling into the room, making all kinds of sounds. (Well except Gunter since he only makes one sound) I couldn't help but laugh. Ice King even giggled a little. Gunter waddled up to Ice King and hugged him. He smiled and hugged him or.. her.. uh.. it back. I still can't tell if Gunter's a girl or not.

"How about we catch up a bit and play some Card Wars?" Ice King suggested

"I'm game." I replied

"I play winner." Marceline said as she floated over to Beemo and picked him up and started to start up a racing game. (Beemo told me on the way over here that he wants to be a real boy, so I'm just going with it)

"Prepare to lose!" Ice King shouted confidently

"Whatever, dude." I said as I jokingly rolled my eyes

"My ice ninja skills are too much for your puny weak human skills! Bwahahahah!"

"Lame!" I shouted back at him and laughed

I'm really glad that we got out of that.. uh.. situation. The past's the past and sometimes it should stay dead. No need to bring up things that we can't change.

* * *

I still miss Princess Bubblegum though. I wish that things could've ended different for us. I wish I could change all of those things that happened to us. I wish I could take those years of pain away from Marceline.

_I wish that we could've had our happily ever after._

* * *

_**Hello there again! I've been terribly busy for quite a while (I helped another writer, Neo-Dracula, with his story Criminals. Go check that chapter out!) and didn't have enough time to post this earlier, but now I finally had the time to and so I did!**_

_**Thank you all for leaving positive comments and for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**-Samuel The Raconteur**_


End file.
